Girl on the Flower Hill
by Cerra Vige
Summary: Sasori menemukan gadis berambut pink sedang tertidur di tengah-tengah padang bunga. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? AU. RnR please? UPDATE CHAP 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Girl on the Flower Hill © Cerra Vige**

**Warning : ****AU, (maybe) typos, little bit OOC, etc. don't like don't read.**

"Itu Sasori…"

"Pssst…katanya dia itu…"

"Kya~ Sasori senpai!"

"Cih, sok sekali tampangnya."

"Berandal."

Yah, beberapa kalimat seperti itu selalu kudengar setiap pagi. Oh hai, aku Akasuna Sasori. 18 tahun. Aku bersekolah di Konoha High Scgool kelas 12. Kenapa aku dibicarakan banyak orang? Dengan tampangku yang katanya diatas rata-rata ini, aku selalu dibilang pembuat onar, berandal dan sebangsanya. Padahal aku tidak pernah mencari masalah duluan. Aku hanya menanggapi jika ada yang menantangku. Laki-laki tidak boleh lari dari tantangan kan? Dan mungkin juga karena rambutku yang berwarna merah ini menjadikan _stereotype _berandal melekat padaku.

'Kutunggu kalian di gudang. Kita lanjutkan yang kemarin' – Shinku

Kertas merah jatuh dari lokerku ketika aku membukanya. Tch, belum kapok juga mereka. Sungguh berani menantang Akatsuki untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Akatsuki? Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang geng juga. Akatsuki hanya kumpulan anak-anak yang memang tumbuh bersama. Aku dan ke-9 temanku yang lain sudah berteman sejak di taman kanak-kanak. Dan yah…8 diantaranya memiliki kemampuan bela diri diatas rata-rata. Dan kebetulan kami semua sekelas, kecuali Tobi yang masih duduk di kelas 11. Tapi sepertinya itu kebetulan yang direncanakan.

"Sasori, unnnn!"

"Yo, Dei," jawabku sambil terus berjalan. Dia Deidara, salah satu anggota Akatsuki. Walaupun tampangnya _Bishounen_ seperti ini, tapi ia mengerikan saat berkelahi.

"Itu apa un?" Deidara menunjuk kertas di tanganku.

"Ini? Kertas tantangan dari Shinku."

"Yang benar un? Lihat, un!"

Deidara merebut dan mebaca kertas itu lalu tersenyum seperti psikopat. Tuh kan benar. Sebenarnya diantara 8 orang yang memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata, hanya dia dan satu orang lagi yang memiliki nafsu berkelahi yang tinggi.

Greeek.

Aku membuka pintu kelasku lalu berjalan ke meja bagian tengah kelas.

"Ohayou Sasori-senpai!" Laki-laki bertopeng dan membawa lollipop berlari menghampiri mejaku.

"Hai Tobi. Sedang apa kau disini? Sana kembali ke kelasmu!"

"Hiks…Sasori senpai jahat. Eh? Kertas apa itu senpai?" Tobi menunjuk kertas di tanganku.

"Oh ini-"

"Tobi lihat ya!" Kouhai yang satu ini langsung menyambar si kertas dari tanganku. Dasar tidak sopan.

"Waaaah! Pein senpai! Konan senpai! Hidan senpai! Kakuzu senpai! Itachi senpai! Kisame senpai! Zetsu senpai! Dei senpai! Lihat ini!" (capek gak ya si Tobi nyebut nama sebanyak itu? -_-)

Tobi berlari ke meja belakang dan menghampiri anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

"Senpai tachi! Lihat deh!" Tobi melambai-lambaikan kertas di tangannya.

Baiklah, sepertinya aku akan pulang sore hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tuh kan benar. Pulang sore bonus memar-memar di wajah dan beberapa bagian tubuh yang nyeri. Bodohnya aku tidak fokus saat perkelahian tadi. Tapi Akatsuki tetap menang!

"Haah kenapa halte bus jadi terasa jauh sekali siiih," keluhku sambil menyusuri jalan.

Daerah yang kulewati ini adalah daerah pinggiran Konoha, tapi tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahku. Yah, sebenarnya daerah ini cukup bagus sih. Di kanan-kiri jalan terdapat bukit-bukit kecil yang ditumbuhi bunga dan sungai yang jernih. Waktu kecil tempat ini jadi tempat bermainku.

Bunga yang tumbuh di bukit-bukit itu hanya yang berwarna putih, entahlah apa namanya. Putih-putih-putih-pink-pu- eh? Pink?

Aku berjalan menghampiri 'sesuatu' yang berwarna pink itu. Penasaran.

Sedikit lagi….dan, Oh My Jashin. Itu manusia. Perempuan. Sedang tidur. Berambut pink. Cantik.

Ia tertidur di tengah-tengah hamparan bunga. Ia mengenakan _dress_ putih polos. Kulitnya putih bercahaya karena terkena pantulan sinar matahari sore.

'Cantiknyaaaa. Sepertinya ia seumuran denganku.'

Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Hei? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Berdiri seperti ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baiklah, sepertinya duduk di sampingnya dan melihat matahari sore adalah ide yang bagus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kulirik jam tanganku dan ternyata sudah pukul 05.40 PM. Aku menghela nafas. Bus yang terakhir akan dating 10 menit lagi. Aku pun bangkit dari dudukku dan membersihkan rumput yang menempel di seragamku.

Si gadis pink ini masih tertidur.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, pink." Aku tersenyum tipis lalu menaiki bukit dan berjalan kembali ke halte.

Tanpa Sasori sadari, mata si gadis pink ini terbuka sesaat setelah Sasori berbalik. Dan si gadis pink ini tersenyum manis.

Apakah _Aphrodite _akan mengirim anak buahnya untuk kedua orang ini?

**T B C**

**A/N: Hnn…Sakura ga dapet dialog sama sekali di sini hehehe. Maaf kalau pendek! Thanks for reading and….review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Girl on the Flower Hill © Cerra Vige**

**Warning : AU, (maybe) typos, little bit OOC, etc. don't like don't read.**

**Akasuna's Mansion**

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda."

"Ya," kujawab seadanya sambil berjalan menuju kamarku.

"Tadi siang Tuan Besar ada urusan mendadak selama 4 Hari ke Korea. Beliau berpesan agar anda tidak membuat masalah selama beliau pergi."

Kuhentikan langkahku dan berbalik kea rah pelayan di bawah tangga. "Sampaikan pada si 'Tuan Besar' untuk apa dia memperhatikanku? Urus saja pekerjaannya," sahutku lalu kuteruskan langkahku menuju kamar.

**Normal POV**

Tuan Muda. Ya. Sasori dipanggil Tuan Muda karena Ia adalah keturunan dari Akasuna Ichirou, pemilik Akasuna Group yang memiliki cabang dimana-mana. Sasori sinis pada Ayahnya karena sejak kecil Ayahnya selalu sibuk. Dan Ibu Sasori, Akasuna Kiyomi sudah 5 tahun meninggalkan kediaman Akasuna karena tak tahan dengan sifat Ayah Sasori.

Karena hal itulah Sasori malas pulang kerumah. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan Akatsuki yang sudah Ia anggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Dan dengan berkelahi, ia bisa melampiaskan kekesalan dan kesepian di hatinya.

**-OoO-**

"Kalian bersepuluh memang memalukan! Bisanya bikin masalah saja!" Bentak seorang guru berbadan besar dan memiliki banyak bekas luka di wajahnya.

"Yaaa baiklah kami memang berkelahi, tapi mereka yang menantang duluan!" Anggota Akatsuki berambut perak angkat bicara.

"Betul kata Hidan. Kami hanya menanggapi. Apa itu salah?" tambah Pein. Dengan _pierching_ dan tambahan bengkak di mata dan pipinya, Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti preman pasar.

"Tentu saja salah buodoooooooooooooh!"

Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak!

Ibiki sensei memukul kepala sepuluh anggota Akatsuki dengan gulungan buku yang lumayan tebal.

"Aww!" Suara mengaduh terdengar bersamaan.

"Aduuh Sensei! Tobi Cuma nonton! Tobi tidak ikut berkelahi!" Rengek Tobi sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Tapi kau ada disana dan tidak menghentikannya! Itu sama saja!" Ibiki berteriak di depan topeng Tobi.

"Hiiii iya sensei! Ampuni Tobi!" ujar Tobi sambil meringkuk di balik punggung satu-satunya anggota perempuan di Akatsuki. Konan.

Sekarang giliran gadis berambut biru ini yang angkat bicara.

"Baiklah, maafkan kami sensei. Hukuman apalagi yang akan kami terima kali ini?"

"Heh rupanya kau sudah hafal ya, Yamazaki. Jujur saja, aku sudah capek menghukum kalian. Karena aku sedang baik, kalian hanya akan kuberi hukuman membersihkan tiap-tiap ruangan di sekolah. Nanti akan kuberitahu pembagian ruangannya."

Deidara, Hidan dan Pein _jawdrop_. Tobi merengek. Kisame dan Konan saling bertukar pandangan kaget. Kakuzu panik karena Ia takut transaksi dagangnya sepulang sekolah akan terganggu. Sasori dan Itachi? _Stay cool_…

**-OoO-**

"Menyebalkan. Lebih baik disuruh mengerjakan soal-soal daripada membersihkan ruang Multimedia dan UKS. Tidak elit," keluh Itachi dalam perjalanannya ke kelas mereka.

"Jangan mengeluh seperti itu Itachi! Kau enak dapat bagian membersihkan ruang Multimedia dan UKS! Aku? Membersihkan toilet. Hiks." Zetsu curhat colongan di perjalanan mereka.

Sasori hanya diam dan tidak banyak protes. Dia mendapat bagian untuk membersihkan ruang seni rupa dan ruang musik yang tentu saja tidak jadi masalah. Pikiran Sasori kembali melayang ke gadis pink kemarin. Sepulang sekolah Ia berencana melewati bukit bunga itu lagi.

Sesampainya di kelas, Sasori langsung duduk dan menghidupkan _Ipod_ miliknya. _Hurricane – 30 second to mars. _Ia bernyanyi kecil mengikuti lirik lagunya. Matanya menjelajahi kelas dan menyadari bahwa kursi di sebelah kanannya sudah beberapa hari kosong. Sasori melepas salah satu _headset_nya lalu berbalik ke belakang, meja Deidara.

"Dei, yang duduk di sebelah kananku siapa ya? Aku lupa."

"Dia murid baru, un. Yang kudengar ya, beberapa hari ini Ia sedang terapi, un. Entahlah sakit apa, un." Deidara menjelaskan sambil membuat miniatur dirinya dari tanah liat.

"Hn, begitu ya." Sasori berbalik lagi ke depan dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

**-OoO-**

"Sasori ikut kumpul tidak?" Kisame berteriak pada Sasori di lapangan parkir. Akatsuki baru saja menyelesaikan hukuman mereka.

"Tidak! Aku ada urusan, lain kali saja ya!" Sasori menjawab pertanyaan Kisame sambil berlari-lari kecil kearah mobilnya.

"Waaaaah tumben ya senpai bawa mobil," Tobi menyahut sambil membuka pintu mobil _Jeep_ milik Pein.

Sasori tersenyum kecil sambil menutup pintu _Ford _merahnya. "Hm, ayahku sedang tidak ada di rumah."

"Ooooh begitu~ Yasudah, hati-hati ya senpai!"

"Yaa duluan semuanya!" Sasori tancap gas dan keluar dari area Konoha High School.

**-OoO-**

Blam. Sasori turun setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di bahu kanan jalan.

"Haah kencang sekali anginnya," gumam Sasori karena rambut merahnya berantakan tertiup angin. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket merahnya. Mata Sasori menjelajahi sekeliling bukit untuk mencari si gadis pink.

"Ah itu dia." Sasori menemukan si gadis pink yang lagi-lagi tengah tertidur di hamparan bunga. Hari ini Ia mengenakan _dress_ merah berkerah _sailor_.

"Hai pink. Boleh aku tidur di sebelahmu?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sasori langsung menidurkan dirinya di sebelah gadis pink.

Sasori meghela nafasnya. "Hei pink, kau tahu? Kemarin aku berkelahi lagi. Dan hari ini aku serta teman-temanku mendapat hukuman untuk membersihkan ruangan-ruangan yang ada di sekolah. Heh, percayalah kau tidak akan mau berurusan dengan guru konselingku itu."

Sasori mencabut setangkai bunga putih, dan memilin-milin tangkainya.

"Rasanya aneh memanggilmu pink haha. Andai saja aku tahu namamu, aku-"

"Sakura."

"Eh?" Sasori menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, kearah gadis pink yang tertidur itu.

Gadis pink yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu juga menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasori, "Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal." Mata zamrudnya menatap langsung ke hazel Sasori.

"A-a-ah salam kenal! Aku Sasori," Sasori menjawab sambil tergagap karena kaget bahwa gadis di sampingnya bisara tiba-tiba.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, matanya kembali menatap langit sore. "Jadi, kau suka berkelahi eh?"

Sasori menaikkan alisnya, "Kau mendengarnya?"

"Haha begitulah. Tadi aku tidak sepenuhnya tertidur."

"Apa kemarin saat aku berbicara, kau mendengarnya?"

"Yah…sebagian."

Sasori memutar bola matanya dan merasa wajahnya menghangat. Kemarin Ia berbicara sendiri seperti orang bodoh, dan Sakura mendengarnya. Bagus.

"Hei Sasori, kau bersekolah di Konoha High School?"

"Ya. Kau?"

"Aa. Aku sedang ambil cuti."

"Kenapa? Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Dimana sekolahmu?"

Sakura memainkan rumput di sebelahnya. "Yah, ada alasan khusus untuk aku ambil cuti. Dimana? Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis pada Sasori.

"Heh, ingin bermain tebak-tebakan rupanya."

**-OoO-**

Memang waktu tak terasa jika kau habiskan bersama orang yang menarik perhatianmu. Sudah pukul 05.45 pm.

"Hm, sudah sore. Tidak baik perempuan pulang malam. Kuantar ya?" Sasori bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Sakura, dan disambut dengan baik oleh gadis bermarga Haruno ini.

"Tidak perlu. Rumahku dekat kok," jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah kanan.

"Justru itu, kuantar saja. Biar makin cepat sampai. Ya?" tawar Sasori yang berjalan di samping Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah, terserah saja."

"Hehe, ayo. Mobilku di sebelah sana." Sasori memegang tangan Sakura agar menyamai langkahnya, tapi Ia meraskan tangan Sakura semakin berat, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hey sa- Ya tuhan. Wajahmu pucat sekali Sakura. Apa yang terjadi?" wajah Sasori berubah panik melihat Sakura yang pucat dan penuh keringat dingin.

"Ahaha…masa? Aku…baik-baik saja kok…" jawab sakura agak terengah-engah. Sesaat sebelum Sakura jatuh ke rerumputan, Sasori menahannya.

"Ya Tuhan. Ayo cepat kita ke mobil, Sakura."

Karena panik, tanpa pikir panjang Sasori menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style_. Sakura sejenak membelalakkan matanya kaget, tapi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena terlalu lemas.

Sasori berlari-lari kecil ke mobilnya, panik karena melihat mata Sakura sudah setengah terpejam dan keringat dingin yang sekarang membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Sesampainya di mobil, Sasori menurunkan Sakura, tapi tetap menahan badannya lalu tangan kanan Sasori mengambil kunci mobil.

Klik. Sasori langsung membuka kursi penumpang depan lalu memindahkan Sakura ke dalam dengan perlahan, lalu menutup pintunya. Ia berlari kearah pintu pengemudi dan segera masuk.

Sasori tancap gas dan menuju kearah perumahan yang tadi ditunjuk Sakura. Ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri jalan, mencari rumah berpapan nama Haruno. _Gotcha!_ Rumah yang cukup besar berwarna pastel, dengan papan nama Haruno yang terletak di bawah kotak pos.

Sasori segera menghentikan mobilnya lalu keluar dan memapah Sakura ke depan pintu rumahnya.

Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong.

Terdengar sahutan dari dalam rumah dan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Klek.

"Ya, ada- Ya ampun, Saku! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" wanita berambut merah membelalakkan matanya panik.

"Selamat sore, Bibi Haruno. Aku teman Sakura. Tadi saat kami sedang ngobrol dan ingin pulang, tiba-tiba Ia seperti ini."

"Ya Tuhan, pasti Ia lupa meminum obatnya. Bisa kau bawa dia ke kamarnya, nak.."

"Sasori."

"Ya, Nak Sasori. Bisa bibi minta tolong?"

Sasori mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, ke arah sini."

Sasori mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Ibu Sakura sambil terus memapah Sakura. Sesampainya di kamar gadis itu, Ia segera menidurkannya.

Sasori memperhatikan Ibu Sakura yang meminumkan beberapa obat ke anaknya. Satu pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Sasori, Sakura sakit apa?

Merasa canggung. Sasori berpikir untuk sebaiknya pamit saja.

"Um, Bi…sebaiknya saya pulang sekarang. Jika Sakura sudah bangun, bisa titipkan salam dari saya?" Sasori menatap Sakura yang tertidur pulas.

"Ah, tentu saja. Mari Bibi antar ke depan. Terima kasih ya sudah membawa Sakura."

"Ah iya Bi, sama-sama. Baiklah, saya pulang sekarang. Selamat sore," pamit Sasori sambil berjalan keluar dari kediaman Haruno.

**-OoO-**

Sekarang pikiran Sasori penuh dengan Sakura. Disatu sisi Ia bahagia bisa berbicara dengannya, dan di sisi lain Ia khawatir dengan keadaannya. Apa yang harus Ia lakukan sekarang?

Sasori mengacak-acak rambut merahnya sambil berteriak kesal. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya ke tengah-tengah kota Konoha, bermaksud mencari penyegaran untuk pikirannya.

Sasori melihat ke kiri dan kanan jalan, mencari tempat yang menarik untuk dikunjungi.

Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Sasori memelankan laju mobilnya lalu merapat ke pinggir kanan jalan. Sepertinya mengirim bunga untuk Sakura adalah hal yang cukup bagus.

Klining.

"Selam datang!" Suara melengking terdengar dari dalam toko, gadis _blonde_ bermata _aquamarine_ menyapa Sasori dari meja kasir.

"Ya, aku ingin beli-"

"Ah! Sasori-san dari kelas 12-B bukan?" si _blonde_ memotong ucapan Sasori.

Sasori menaikkan alisnya, "Ya, kau siapa?"

"Haha wajar saja kalau kau tak mengenalku. Aku Yamanaka Ino dari 12-D. Aku putri pemilik toko bunga ini hehe."

"Oh begitu. Boleh aku melihat-lihat bunganya dulu?"

"Ah tentu saja, Silahkan!"

Sasori berkeliling toko sambil melihat-lihat bunga yang ditempatkan di dalam ember-ember kaleng ukuran besar.

'Hn? Itu seperti bunga yanga da di bukit…'

"Hei, kalau itu bunga apa?" Sasori bertanya sambil menunjuk ke kumpulan bunga berwarna putih.

"Oh itu bunga _cosmos_ putih. Bunga itu lambang cinta loh Sasori-san hehe. Kau mau yang itu?"

Sasori tersenyum ya, sempurna. _Cosmos _putih.

"Hn. Buatkan satu buket. Dan bisakah dikirim?"

Ino mengangguk, "Ya, bisa. Tuliskan alamatnya disini." Ino menyodorkan kertas kecil dan bolpoin.

"Ini." Sasori menyodorkan kembali kertas tadi setelah menulisnya dan tambahan uang 1500 yen.

Ino menerima keduanya."Baiklah, uangnya pas. Terima kasih, Sasori-san. Bunganya bisa dikirim 1 jam lagi."

"Baiklah, terima kasih Yamanaka-san." Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Ya, datang lagi ya Sasori-san!" Ino berteriak sambil melambai kepada Sasori yang sudah membuka pintu kaca dan berjalan keluar.

Setelah itu, Ino memberikan Sasori pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sepertinya Aphrodhite ingin bermain-main sedikit.

**TBC**


End file.
